Layne
This pup belongs to Tundrathesnowpup. She does not quite have a set fanonverse, though she is within Charlie tanner's super hero universe, which has a mix of lots of fanons~ Appearance Layne Holden is a grey-furred wolf wtih a white face-marking that leads down the front towards her belly and against her front legs and paws. She has darker grey ears, fur-tuft, and back hind-paws, and has bright hazel eyes. She wears a necklace that her brother gave her when she was young, golden with a bedazzled "L" charm. She's actually somewhat slim and on the shorter side, standing at about 5'5. She normally wears themed t-shirts with shorts, or cute sundresses. Her alias- "The Riveter" wears a blue tight-skin suit with darker navy blue boots and gloves. She wears a red and white polka-dotted Bandana around her head to keep her fur-tuft out of her face when she flies. Personality Unlike her brother, Layne sometimes lets her emotions get the best of her. She's easily riled up, which could be a bit of an issue when she's heckled by a badguy. She tries hard to keep her emotions under-cover, but it can be really difficult for her. She usually ends up bottling things up until she has a breakdown She is extremely loyal to her friends and family, and would do whatever it takes to protect them. Unfortunately, she's a bit on the gullible side when she's younger. As she grows older and knows the horrible things people can do in the world, she becomes more on edge and paranoid. While she's in her superhero alias, she becomes more cautious with her emotions, though isn't afraid to let go of her angers and frustrations and instead of bottling them up- unleashing the anger onto her enemies. Powers Being an Alien, she has a number of abilities *Flight- She has the power of flight. She can't go too fast, not as fast as superman or the flash, but definitely as fast as a powerful jet. She can keep up with Kent when he's not going at his full speed *Super-strength: While she may not look super powerful, this little lady can definitely pack a punch. She can easily lift objects 10x her own size *She has enhanced senses, though not as keen as some heroes, but more powerful than most regular animals. *Heat vision and Super Bark: kind of inspired by Bolt- She has the ability to melt through steel and other objects with laser-eyes, and the ability to blow enemies back with her bark. Sometimes the bark is not as powerful, especially if she's terrified or has a sore throat Trivia *Her super hero name is based after Rosie The Riveter *She's Kent's younger sister. She is 13 years old in the regular hero universe, but is 17 when she becomes her brother's sidekick. She idolizes her brother and tries her hardest to make him proud of her *She has a huge crush on Justin Porter, finding the speedy pup very easy and fun to talk to, making her open up to him more than even her brother Kent sometimes Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Great 8 member Category:Sidekick Category:Aliens Category:Wolves Category:Wolf Category:Teenagers Category:Little sister Category:Sister Category:Younger Sibling Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Superheroes Category:Anthro